


The Greatest Story Ever Told

by amaranthineArcane (toxicNeurosis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), All the sex tags, Coitus, F/M, Nightmares about death, Okay not all of them, Oral Sex, Post-nightmare sex, Sexual Intercourse, Slight sadstuck I guess, Time powers gone kaput
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicNeurosis/pseuds/amaranthineArcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave has a nightmare about losing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Story Ever Told

**Author's Note:**

> How did I turn a sadstuck song about death and revenge into a smutfic?
> 
> Motherfuckin' miracles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the title of the song "The Greatest Story Ever Told" by Ice Nine Kills.
> 
> Just to make this clear, this is not actually the greatest story ever told. That's what the song's name is. Honestly, I could have done so much better with this and probably still can if I could think of a way to do it...

_How could this happen?_  
_Am I dreaming again?_  
_Her body's not moving_  
_I'm assuming she's dead_

You jerk awake in a cold sweat, stare at the ceiling. You're breathing like you just ran a fucking marathon, and your clothes are sticking to you. You feel exposed; then you remember your shades are on the nightstand. Did that really just happen?

There's a sleepy little sigh and the person next to you wriggles a little closer. Fuck, okay, it was all a dream. But it all felt so real...

_This isn't a fucking game_  
_There's somebody's life at stake_  
_She's covered in bruises, but the truth is that I never committed the crime_  
_'Cause I'd never hurt a fly_

You roll onto your side, tug her closer to you. She doesn't wake up, thank God – you would never be able to let her see you like this. She squirms a bit, tucks her head under your chin and readjusts to mold her body against yours. You sigh, close your eyes, bury your face in her hair. Maybe her scent will help drive away the last remnants of your nightmare.

_Then how'd she lose her life?_  
_You're in denial_  
_Time to burn and dig the whites of my eyes_  
_I wanna tell you_  
_But what went on that night?_

When you close your eyes, it doesn't go away as you'd hoped – if anything, her scent just makes it worse. You don't know how you know, but you know your dominion over the fabric of Time is a thing that doesn't exist here. Maybe it's the way you keep trying to will yourself back in time to prevent all this, and fail miserably. There she is, the girl you love, lying on the side of the street, perfectly mutilated. There's a dark pool beneath her. You run over. You find yourself checking for a pulse before you can even register _no, there's no way someone in this state can still be alive. No fucking way._

You barely register the police sirens and the flashing lights.

_"Listen closely as I tell you I'm not who I seem_  
_I'm gonna touch you 'cause I like it when you scream_  
_I wanna watch you when you're sleeping and thinking of me"_  
_And that's what he told as he killed her_  
_That son of a bitch took away my girl_  
_He's gonna pay for it right now_

If you try really hard, you think you can see his face – the guy who did it. The guy she'd chosen over you in this horrid alternate universe – thank God that part of you that knows it's a dream is still doing his fucking job, because you'd have murdered the guy already. But his face cycles amongst many, and it's difficult to tell which one is real. Gamzee, Lord English, Jack... You can't tell. Hell, for all you know it could be some twisted warped future you. But whoever it is, you suddenly have the desire to strangle with his own intestines.

_'Cause you might think you're in love and he might promise you the world_  
_Don't believe what he says, he's not real_  
_It's murder, and he did it_

You open your eyes again. You're no better than you were when you first woke up. You feel her wriggle again, then she yawns and blinks her eyes open and the nightmare is damned to hell because this is reality, she's still alive, and your Time powers haven't gone kaput on you like in your dream.

"Dave...?" she asks sleepily, and yawns again. It'd be fucking adorable as hell if you hadn't just woken up from a nightmare crisis. "Sumpthin' wrong...?"

"No. Had a nightmare, but it's over now. It's okay." _I'm okay. You're okay. Everything's cool. It's fuckin' reality._ You know she knows it's not okay, because she knows you better than that – and fuck, you think she can _smell_ your fear – but thank God she doesn't pry into it.

She yawns again, and she squirms close enough that if she wasn't already as close to you as the fucking weird laws of Being Mostly Made Up of Empty Space But Somehow There's Still Such a Thing as Physical Contact would allow you'd be occupying the same space. You kiss the top of her head and she gives this little sigh that does weird shit to your heart – and apparently your cock as well. That, or someone around here has a goddamn ferret that has crawled into your pants and made a nest in your crotch. This isn't something that goes unnoticed by either of you.

_My God, hear me_  
_You better fear me 'cause I'm gonna find you_  
_'Cause I'll be out in six months with his address and a shotgun and a promise for justice that night_  
_And I'll be standing at the crime so they could throw me back in prison for my life_  
_If that could bring you back to me_

She blinks up at you and kisses you as her hand slips down. She's palming you through your pants and you're French kissing her like no tomorrow and moaning into her mouth as she eases your cock out and strokes it. Yes, this is perfect. This'll help you forget, maybe. You want to fuck that nightmare over a pool table with something really fucking uncomfortable now, because she's here and not dead and touching you and you're here and not an inmate set on revenge and touching her and fuck, this reality is perfect.

_Last night I dreamed we had a future and you were alive_  
_It was springtime on our wedding day, and there were birds in the sky_  
_The sun was glowing, it was beautiful, and everyone was there_  
_I still can’t believe that you're gone, I’m so lost_  
_I’m sorry, I'm sorry_  
_Don’t go, oh please God, no_

It isn't long before your clothes are off – all except your cape because fuck if you both don't love it when you're wearing the cape and doing the do – and hers are off and she's sitting on your face and grasping your hips and her warm breath on your cock feels fucking great. Then her mouth is around you, and you buck your hips and return the favor by servicing her Chez Strider style, kissing and licking and sucking as she moans around your dick and sucks you harder. Her fingers are chilly around your balls but fuck if it doesn't feel amazing.

_'Cause you might think you're in love and he might promise you the world_  
_Don't believe what he says, he's not real_  
_He's just a murderer_

She removes her mouth from your cock – no, hot wet deliciousness come back – and flips herself around to face you, crotch rubbing against yours as she leans down and peppers your face and neck with little butterfly kisses. You moan when she sucks at the hollow of your throat and reach up to palm her breasts. She lifts her head from the mark she just left and kisses you full on the mouth as she slides down onto you. She's tight and hot and wet and you can taste yourself on her lips and it's just so _fucking great._

_Come on, don't  
I think that I've had enough_

She rocks her hips as she starts moving and you're moaning into her mouth again and squeezing her breasts. She bucks her hips as you move one hand down between her legs, rubbing and gently pinching at her clitoris and she responds with a particularly hard thrust of her pelvis. Your mouth moves to her chest and you begin licking and sucking at a pert nipple, making her moan by rolling it between your teeth. She clenches around you and curls her fingers into your hair and you know she's at the edge and ready to go over it, but you also know she's holding herself back. She wants you to go over with her. Who are you to deny something like that? You're getting close yourself anyway.

_He says, “You're too late_  
_I’ve got a hole to dig and you think that I’ve over-reacted?_  
_She was just so cute, I can't resist 'cause I’m a sucker for promiscuous action"_  
_So tell me, just tell me_  
_Tell me the truth_

You help her along, bucking your hips into hers as she bounces on your cock and you rub her clitoris and suck on her breast. She finally constricts around you in release with a gasp and moan that would make a porn star jealous, and that's all that's needed to bring you with her. She slumps against you when you're both finally done and you're both panting like dogs in Texan summer heat but you feel great and you're pretty sure she does too.

_'Cause you might think you're in love and he might promise you the world_  
_Don't believe what he says, he's not real_  
_He's a murderer_  
_'Cause you'll be lying awake from this nightmare, and you feel betrayed_  
_I gave my life, but you took it all away_

She rolls off you back onto the bed and curls close to your side. "Better?"

"Much." You wrap your arm around her and kiss the top of her head. "Thanks."

She smiles up at you in the dark, sleepy and sated on sex and knowing she's helped you in erasing that awful thing from your mind. There are still faint ghosts of your dream remaining, but it's nothing you can't sleep peacefully with.

_Am I dead?  
Or am I still breathing?_

She yawns and snuggles into you and returns to sleep, and you wrap her in your cape because the sheets are a mess and somehow your cape managed to escape being drenched in sex. The room smells like sweat and sex but that's okay because it actually kind of smells good.

_'Cause you’ve stolen the love of my life_  
_So you’ll be sleeping with the fishes tonight_  
_Sleeping with the fishes tonight_

You stay awake a bit longer, pondering your nightmare. What can it possibly mean? Are you afraid of losing her? Are you afraid your powers will donk on you at the most inopportune moment and you won't be able to prevent her death?

According to the books scattered around the meteor that Rose has read, that second thing is a thing that can totally happen.

Maybe that's what it is.

_Now listen_  
_I’m not religious, but I’ve learned to pray for her_  
_I’m not a violent man, but people can change_  
_So while you’re sleeping I’ll slit your throat and drain your blood and mail it to your mother_  
_She’ll discover what a mess you've become_  
_Well I think she might like that; well I fucking do_

You yawn, snuggle close to your girl. Ya know what? Fuck that nightmare with a balloon poodle if it returns.

_'Cause you might think you're in love and he might promise you the world_  
_Don't believe what he says, he's not real_  
_He's a murderer_  
_'Cause you'll be lying awake from this nightmare, and you feel betrayed_  
_I gave my life, but you took it all away_

Because this is fucking reality, and as long as you have her reality beats dreams any day.

_There's not a day that goes by  
But you took it all away  
But you took it all away_

That's not to say that your dreams aren't full of dirty little fantasies that you are going to have to fucking make reality. 


End file.
